Red Dragon
The Red Dragon is the final stage in the [[Strider (NES)|NES Strider]]. It is unlocked after beating Australia, at which point it becomes the only selectable stage available. Story An orbital station, the Red Dragon serves as Matic's secret headquarters. It seems to have been constructed as an identical copy of the Blue Dragon, Striders' own station headquarter. The ZAIN Project's "Main Tree", Yggdrasil, rests on the station's core, under the protection of Matic's personal unit. The station is a massive complex consisting of several floors, all interconnected through Transport Tubes. The Red Dragon counts with several machine guards and guard dogs, while having no humans except for Matic's men and a number of Scientists. Yggdrasil's control room is located on the station's core, though the door that leads there is tightly locked by two computer "Systems" found on the station's upper levels. Taking a transport tube located above the hall leads to either path. On his pursuit of Matic, Kain discovers the station's location, and before dying he relies this information to Hiryu. Hiryu infiltrates the station, confronts Matic and his men and eventually reaches Yggdrasil, bringing an end to the Devil's weapon. Layout Note: Area names are not official Entrance Corridor Hiryu's starting point, a large corridor filled with uneven ground and spike floors, leading directly into the station’s main chamber. The last section requires the use of the Jump Trick to reach the transport tube. Main Chamber The station’s largest chamber, divided into two floors connected through a transport tube. There is a second transport tube on the path that leads into a dead-end room, whose only way out is through a spike-filled hallway. Dobermans can be found near the point when the path splits into the upper and lower sections of the station. Lower Section The path leading into the station's lower area is accessed through various descending transport tubes. There's a big trap room that's filled up with ground spikes. Fortunately for Hiryu, Ryuzaki has infiltrated earlier and helps him get through the trap. Security robots are found during the descending path, including a Sharkman robot and laser turrets. After ascending through a magnetic wall covered with small robots, the System's room is found. A transport tube leads back into the main chamber. Upper Section The path leading into the station's upper area is much shorter in comparison, leading through a single level whose floor consists of one-way transport tubes that leads into the level below. Defenses are formed of only two machine weapons, which can be easily deal with. Afterwards, there's only a single room (serving as Badger's boss room) before reaching the second System's room. Yggdrasil’s Chamber The path to Yggdrasil's chamber is preceded by a transfer/comm room (identical to the one in the Blue Dragon) and four chambers, stacked one below the other. Badger, Dragon Fiend, Flash Blade and Matic each await in a respective room as the last line of defense. After Matic's room, a short hallway leads directly into Yggdrasil's control room. Stage Enemies Enemies present in this stage include: * Doberman * Machine Cannon * Robot Frong * Laser Turret * Clawed Striders * Robot Claw (red model) * Mini-boss: Sharkman * System * Mini-boss: Flash Blade * Mini-boss: Badger * Mini-boss: Dragon Fiend * Boss: Matic * Boss: Yggdrasil Gallery Reddragon_start.png|Starting Point Reddragon_left.png|Upper path Reddragon_right.png|Lower path Reddragon_magnetwall.png|Magnet wall Reddragon_entrance.png|Entrance to final area Reddragon_finalfight.png|Matic's room References Category:Locations